The present invention relates to ear coverings for the purpose of protecting the ears of an individual from the elements. The intention of the covering is to fit comfortably and securely over the ears and around the edges of the front and back hairline of the individual""s head when being worn. This present invention, depending on the material or fabric chosen to construct the device, is appropriate for formal wear, for casual wear, for the athlete or the construction worker wearing a safety helmet, and for the jogger or an individual participating in almost any outdoor sport.
Generally, previously patented devices that cover an individual""s ears for protection are hard on the appearance of the individual""s hair. Many of these previously patented devices press tightly against the individual""s ears, rendering such devices uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. They are often too bulky or uncomfortable to wear along with a safety helmet; and many are bulky to carry when not being worn.
This present invention does not interfere with an individual""s hairstyle because the bands connecting the ear cups go along the edge of the hairline of the individual and not on top of the hair. The present invention cups over the individual""s ears, contouring along the front and back hairline, and does not press tightly against the individual""s ears and is comfortable even when worn for long periods of time. And because the present invention is constructed from soft and pliable material or fabric, it can be worn comfortably under a safety helmet and the device can be folded or crushed then fitted neatly into the pocket of the individual when the device is not being worn.
Some of these previously patented ear protection devices are known as xe2x80x9cear muffsxe2x80x9d and are represented in part by U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,089 to Jenna Whidden. These xe2x80x9cear muffsxe2x80x9d generally include a band that extends across the top of an individual""s head with the ear covers attached at the ends of the band.
There are previously patented ear protection devices referred to as xe2x80x9cSweatbandsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHeadbandsxe2x80x9d and represented in part by U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,420 to Richard Byrne, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,757 to Jenssen, et al. These devices generally have a continuous band going over the front of the individual""s hair, across the ears and along the hairline at the neck. These devices generally press tightly against the ears of the individual making them uncomfortable with time and they are typically hard on the appearance of the individual""s hairstyle when removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,609 to LeGette, et al. represents in part a style of xe2x80x9cEar Protection Devicexe2x80x9d that fits across the back of the head at the neck, extending to each ear with an ear protection covering. This device uses pressure to stay in place on the individual""s head and cannot be worn with safety helmets.
Even with the existence of many types of ear protection devices, there is still a need for a device that has the features of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the covering for an individual""s ears for the purpose of protection from the elements, namely the cold and the wind.
There are many already patented devices that may offer the same protection but have the problem of being too bulky, too uncomfortable when worn for any length of time and generally, after being worn, leave the hairstyle of the individual in a mess. This invention conquers all of these problems and has even more to offer.
This invention is not bulky and may be so obscure as to go unnoticed when worn by an individual with long hair. Size and flexibility of fabric or material used to construct this invention make it possible to remove this device and conveniently put in into a coat pocket or some other convenient spot when not in use.
This invention is comfortable even when worn for long periods of time. This invention is constructed of soft and pliable material or fabric and because of the way it fits the head very little stretch, not tight, is needed to keep this device comfortably in place. This invention does not mash or press the ears against the head but instead the ears remain in their normal position. This invention can even be worn simultaneously with ear jewelry because it fits so gently over the ears.
The hair of an individual wearing this ear protection device is not changed, bothered or messed up because this device does not go over the hair but goes around the hairline in the front and in the back.
Because the front and the back bands of this invention are contoured to fit the shape of the human head and to cup over the ears, this device is secure even while participating in sports such as jogging, skiing, biking or even playing tennis.
Because of the way this device fits and because it is not bulky, it can even be comfortably worn with a sporting or workplace safety helmet or hardhat. The majority of safety helmets leave the ears exposed to the elements while protecting the head from injury. This device can be worn in conjunction with helmets without interfering with the performance of the helmet or being uncomfortable to the individual wearing both.
Depending on the color and style of material or fabric used to construct this Ear Protection Device, this invention can be attractively worn in cold or windy weather for out-of-doors-formal occasions such as Presidential Inaugurations or to and from formal indoor occasions. All with no fear of messing up one""s hair for the event.
There is a real need for this invention. In many situations individuals will face the cold and the wind with unprotected ears and generally because the advantages of this invention are not available in the presently patented ear protection devices as referred to in this summary.